Blue Eyed Dancer
by fuu09
Summary: And of course drama. Kagome manages to convince Inuyasha to go to a male strip club with her on the account its miroku's birthday. But what happen's when inuyasha gets a lapdance by the sensation of the night? Dont like yaoi?,dont read. plain and simple
1. prologue

Prologue

Hello! Soo-  
>Inuyasha: Are you serious? Are you freaking serious? Why do I have to star in this this one? Of all people..im with-with him.<p>

Kouga: Shut it mutt,at least your not uke ...  
>*Arches brow* Are you two done? I enjoy it and im pretty sure yaoi fans would be "entertained" by this anyhow its not everyday that your alpha wolf is a-<p>

Kouga: *growls*

Anyways! Hello! All yaoi fans! This ideal story was created actually when I was listening to benny benassi- who's your daddy. xD weird right? lol. Well anyway,there may be a few errors and and mellowdrama the usual.  
>And also I do not own inuyasha and nor make profit of this. And If I owned it,it would be banned from american for so much smutt. xD 3 <p>


	2. Birthday Bash

Chapter 1: Birthdaybash Surpise

A loud beep echoed threw the small room,as a clawed hand swapped it off the lamp post shutting the alarm clock off immedely."Tch,got damn clock."a hoarsed voice said outloud as the figured sat up slowly. White ears flicked back in forth in annoyance as the pale figured crawled out of bed.

It was 12:30am and apparently he was late,from the constant ringing of his cell phone from which was located somewhere in the abyss of his room.  
>After a few minutes of searching in piles of clothes,inuyasha found his cellphone. Only to listen to voicemails as kagome threaten him on oweing her big time for being late. Rolling his eyes,inuyasha padded his way to his small closet as he re-dialed kagome's number.<p>

"Hello-"  
>"Inuyasha! Your just now getting up! I called you and texted you three times!"she exclaimed,inuyasha opened him mouth once more only to be cut off by her again.<p>

"Remeber when I told you we were planning something..its a suprise party for miroku-san! Get to my place so we can finish the decoration already! Bye!"she said as she hung up on him. Inuyasha swore she was too much at times,"And she calls me the abbrasive one!"he said outloud as he snorted. Grabbing a pair of black jeans,as well dark green collared button down shirt. Within a few minutes,inuyasha was ready and heading out the door,his shoes tucked away in his arms as his cellphone in keys in the other.

Kagome calling as sango texting him,women..and being on time.  
>After a few minutes of running traffic lights and almost causing traffic accidents,he made it. Easing the black mustang near the curb of the two-story house. Inuyasha slipped on his black demonia boots as he got out.<p>

Several cars were parked near the house,evening to the point were they blocking the neighbor's drive-way. "Who would of known that miroku-san knew some many people.."he murmed as he locked the car before shoving his keys into his pockets. Another car approaching,only to park behind inuyasha.

The front door opened as a orange hair teen ran out,"Inuyasha!,Hey! Your just in time. Miroku is on his way and everyone is getting in place."he chimed. "Wait,I thought I was late..I practically rushed over here!"Inuyasha growled softly. The aburned hair boy chuckled as he shook his head,"You know how,Auntie kagome is."he said cooly. Inuyasha nodded as well as he ran a hand threw his hair,as he chuckled as well. It still amazed him how shippo grown so much,no longer attached to kagome's hip. "Hm,you better get in there though;She's already plotting something."he said as he gave inuyasha a apologetic look.

"Uncle sesshoumaru,I'll be fine. Really, you don't have to stay if you do not want to." a soft voice pleaded as she retrived to presents from the backseat before slipping out the sliver Audi. A taller sliver head man followed as the engined died,as the doors locked soon after. Inuyasha glanced back at his brother before snorting,"Mother hen."he mumbled before going into the house. Kagome instantly yelling at him,Shippo winced.

Feeling even more sorry for inuyasha,as he went to help the girl. "Good evening,Sesshoumaru and,lady rin."he said softly as he kept a grip on to the presents as he bowed at the two. Rin giggled as she kissed shippo on the cheek,"Shippo-kun,you know that you don't have to do that."she said as she smiled at her boyfriend. Sesshoumaru glared lightly at the two before heading inside,"Rin,come say hi to that woman kagome and her friends."sesshoumaru said over his shoulder.  
>Shippo and rin exchange looks,"He's warming up to you."rin said softly as she went inside. "I sure hope so."shippo murmed as he too retreated back inside.<p>

Meanwhile inuyasha and kagome had stopped bickering enough to finishing the last minutes decorations as sango,had finished the remaining ballons and and placing the cake on the table. "Quiet everyone!,he's calling!"sango exclaimed as she lowered the music. "Hey,miroku-san! Happy birthday."she chimed. "Thank you,sango-chan. And tell kagome thank you for the birthday wish as well."he said softly.

"Sure thing,as a matter of fact. Kagome and I was wondering would you like to come over,so we can give you your gifts. I don't know if you got my text eariler but-" "Oh!,yes I did and actually im just down the street..wait with all the cars?"miroku said softly as he parked behind the sliver audi. "Oh,well Bankotsu is having a party and he asked kagome was it okay for his friends to park there."she said quickly.

Kagome covered her mouth as she giggled,she gripping the lighter as she eyed the front door. Inuyasha merely waited as he to had his eye on the door.  
>Soft murming could still be heard as everyone waited. Miroku finally shutting off the car as he got out not bothering to lock the doors,"Hm,alright. Atleast he asked this time." he joked. "Yea I know."she said softly as she hung up on miroku. "Hello? Sango-chan? Hellloo?"he said before sliding his cellphone back into place. "Rude."he pouted as he stalked across the front lawn,the front door slightly ajared.<p>

"Sango,you twat you hung up on-"

"SURPISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted. Miruko nearly jumped back as his face grew red from embrassment. Kagome lit the cake as sango helped miroku in,"Gomen for hanging up on you,I didn't want to ruin the surpise." Sango said with a smile as she urged miruko towards the center of the room, kagome started singing the birthday song,soon everyone joining in,even sesshoumaru.

Miroku blushed lightly as he smiled,before blowing the candles out on the cake as the song ended. Everyone clapped afters as many hugs were dispersed on miruko."Miroku-san happy bday!"shippo and rin exclaimed as they hugged him,as another happy birthday was wished for him sango hugged him softly from behind. It made him happy to see all of his friends and to even have something like this done.

Kagome turned back up the music as she too went to hug miroku,"Kagome-san,sango-san? You two did this?"miroku questioned. "Mmm,inuyasha helped too."sango said as she smiled a little. "At the last minute."kagome added in. Inuyasha merely shook his head,she wasn't gonna let him live this one down. "Hey,happy bday miroku. Sorry I was a little late."he said with a soft smile. "It alright,inuyasha what matters your here."miruko nodded before he was pulled away by the two women to go chit chat with other people.

"Those two are something else."he said outloud. "Hn."sesshoumaru said softly as he handed inuyasha a beer. "Thanks."he said as he glanced at the bottle. Sesshoumaru merely nodded as he sipped his beer,he was sorta glad he came to this get together. It wasn't to bad,since his brother and his "suppose" girlfriend weren't aruging. Rin giggled loudly as she swatted shippo on the shoulder who in returned blushed.

Sesshoumaru turning his attention to the young couple once more. "Relax brother,shippo is a good young man. You should get to know him before you try to kill em."inuyasha said bluntly as he took a sip from his beer before eyeing the bottle once more.  
>"Hn..."sesshoumaru repeated as he closed his eyes,he couldn't help it. this was his only daughter and he's been threw this before. Sex craved boys trying to go after his rin,but none came close. "I suppose I'll take your word in consideration."sesshoumaru said after a moment of silence. Inuyasha arched brow before chuckling,"I guess,thats the best answer I'm gonna get." Sesshoumaru smirking a little.<p>

"You know me well brother." "Inuyasha,come here for a second please."miroku called as he waved over to him. Inuyasha nodded as he strodded over to the group,"Inuyasha,what are you doing tonight?"questioned miroku. "I don't know yet,probably be here till you call it quits."inuyasha merely shrugged.

"Well because were thinking about taking the after party to Hardbodies."kagome added. "Hardbodies?,you mean that club that you work at?"inuyasha arched a brow. The trio nodded,"Ive never been and neither have you and I think you should go."kagome said once more as inuyasha didn't speak up right away.

Kagome glared lightly as sango merely glanced at her,"Hell no,no offense miroku you know that's not my scene."he said bluntly. "Oh please! inuyasha! There will be free drinks and food and-" "Inuyasha..."kagome growled softly. "Fineee!"the golden eyed demon glowered,giving hope that this will shut kagome up.. "Arigato inuyasha-san I promise it is great there! and you'll love the drinks!"miroku said as he hugged his friend. Inuyasha merely patted miroku on the shoulder,as he hoped as well.

-fin?-

So that's the end of Chapter 1,kagome's pushy huh? And shippo and rin are a couple (there both 15)yes...Sesshoumaru is protective yes. And hardbodies is a actual club. So should I continue? Calling all yaoi readers.


	3. Spilling the beans and new outfit?

Chapter 2: Spilling the beans And New Outfit?

Inuyasha tapped his fingernails on table in a loud manner,his other hand occupying a now room temperature beer.

Many guest had already left,sesshoumaru taking rin home apparently the girl still had a curfew. And he was stuck to clean as the girls an mirkou went to buy additional party "gear" for tonight.

'Inuyasha,maybe you shouldn't finish that beer."shippo said as he took a seat accross from him.

"Nah,I'm-I'm just getting started."inuyasha stuttered out. Shippo snorted before reaching over the table,snatching the beer out of inuyasha's hand. A growl/whine surfaced from the hanyou before he leaned back into his chair as if defeated.

"Inuyasha..your drunk. Are you doing this because of you know-that club?"shippo questioned as he eyed the beer before taking a sip. Inuyasha remained silent;"Don't tell me your homophobic?"shippo pressed on. Inuyasha glared at shippo before closing his eyes ,"If I was homophobic,I wouldn't be going idiot."

Shippo smirked,If it was thing he learned from rin's step father is keep a cool demeanor and be presistent. "Well then what's the problem? I don't see what's so bad about hardbodies..Ive been there before-I mean before rin."shippo said with a shrug.

Inuyasha threw up his hands in the air,"I'm sorry.I not SO thrilled about men in glitter g-strings and-Wait what?"Inuyasha sat up once more,large slight pink amber eyes stared at shippo before lowering into slits.

"That's a 18 and up place! What in the hell you mean you've been there before!"inuyasha reached over the table grabbing shippo's cheeks.

"Owwww! Inuyasha! It was a long time ago!"shippo whined out as he nipped as inuyasha's fingers. "Liar! Your bi. And you didn't tell us! You little sneak!"inuyasha pinched shippos's face.

"Gah! I am not,my friend is! It was his frist time-and he wanted me to go with him! Fake I.D invovled!"shippo blurted out as he finally got out of inuyasha's grip.

Inuyasha gave a smile grin,satisfied that the cheek pulling trick still worked on shippo,"Hn,don't tell kagome 'll never hear the end of it."inuyasha said after a moment of silence. Shippo nodded in agreement as he spun the beer bottle slowly.

"So..when are they coming back?"

"Hell If I know. But apparently,kagome said I should change my shirt. I'm going like this."inuyasha said with a shrug. Shippo chuckled,"Well you could pass if it wasn't for the big smeared cake stain."Its not my fault it was good."inuyasha murmed as he rolled his eyes.

Shippo yawned,"Well,I'll see you later. I promised rin-rin that I would text her till will both fell asleep."he said as tossed the beer into a near by trashcan. Quickly hugging the hanyou,shippo disappeared up the stairs.

The hanyou was left alone for a few minutes,thus until the front door opened. Miroku placed his bags on the counter,kagome helping sango with the remains of the bags as she closed the door. "Sorry we took so long,I couldn't find the right sash."sango said softly. Miroku handed a bag to inuyasha before grabbing a few bags before going into the bathroom.

"Still wearing that shirt,figured. Well I got you some things. So go change."Kagome told inuyasha before grabbing sango by the hand and going into room. Inuyasha sighed as he peaked into the bag that miroku gave him. Light bracelets,necklaces along with a bling cup was in there. Arching a brow,inuyasha peaked into the other bag. "Hm.."inuyasha got to his feet as he went to find another bathroom that was not occupied.

Fin

OOC: soooo Tell me what you think? Why is inuyasha freakin so much? And What exactly did kagome buy for inuyasha? o.o Btw: Isn't shippo and rin so cute? XD 3

I know its a short chapter,but of course I'm saving the length for the next chapter xD. Anyway,hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll update soon.


	4. Just a little touch of this

Prologue:

*Stretches* Here's a quick summary! Miroku was thrown a surpise party by the inu-gang. Of course inuyasha was scowled by kagome by his tardiness. Drinks and cake and presents were all great for the birthday boy. Did I mention rin and shippo are a cute little couple? But of course sesshoumaru plays the strict father. After things calm a little, miroku decided that the mini-after party will be at hard bodies-Of course inuyasha doesn't want to step a toe into the place but miroku insists he go, giving him his best puppy eyes. :D Miroku gives inuyasha a bag with clothes in it;Ooohhh I wonder what kind outfit he has? Thus my little chapter unfolds here…

Inuyasha: You're so dramatic. –Rolls eyes-

Well-yeah. I am the author's; I do as I please.

Inuyasha: -rolls eyes again- Still can't believe your making me-

Ah,ah. Save it for my readers, my dear pup. :]

Inuyasha: Ain't no pup, woman!

Anyone, ladies and gentlemen, Please enjoy these chapter! Oh...Btw I do not own inuyasha. ^^

Chapter3: Just a touch of this-

White Fluorescent light filled the spotless bathroom; Inuyasha tossing the bag into the sink. Just what exactly was wrong with his shirt besides the big cake stain near the collar. That could also come out with a spot-free fabric pen. But there was kagome the harpy lady-With slumped shoulders, inuyasha peaked in the bag. "Hm?"He pondered out loud as he pulled out the rolled up black mesh shirt. With a brow arched,inuyasha dumped the remaining contents in the sink. Belt loop chains, chimed against the ceramic sink as other various items did too. Who ever bought this one most of went all out, black studded earrings, with a button down bondage jacket was also rolled up neatly. There was a pair of black leather gloves included too, Just what in kami-names was miroku thinking?

A soft growl followed as he began to strip, putting on the constricting clothing one by one. Who would know miroku was into gothic clothing line. Eyeing the onyx studs,inuyasha pulled one out of the small jewelry box as he stuck in his slid into his right ear tip. Adjusting his mesh shirt,inuyasha slid on the jacket deciding against it to close the jacket. Sliding on the leather gloves; Inuyasha brushed off his pants, before straighten up. Blinking inuyasha leaned closer to the mirror; the mesh shirt drew attention to his necklace as his muscles. His sliver mane splaying over his shoulders, as it settled down his back, contrasting with the bondage jacket greatly.

Pink lips twitched upward into a small smirk, he took back what he said about his best friend's taste. He looked damned good. Running a hand threw his hair,inuyasha admired himself some more until there was a soft knock on his bathroom door. "Yeah-yeah, I'm almost done." he snapped. "It's me, miroku-I wanted to see if you liked the clothes are not and-..How they looked on you." miroku said softly. Inuyasha blinked before opening the door;"Yeah, they fit-fine" inuyasha said with a careless shrug before eyeing miroku's outfit. Obviously, the hot pink banner that read "birthday boy" was the girl's idea. But the clothes were miroku's choice; Tight leather black pants with demina boots. His shirt was very fitting, a rolled up dark red shirt. His trio sliver rings were replaced with three sliver studs.

Miroku waved a hand infront of his friend's face, "Earth to inuyasha? Are you okay?" he questioned softly. Inuyasha blinked, before snorting an looking away. Inuyasha tensed slightly, feeling a pair of hands on his face. "What-" "Ssh-be still."miroku beamed as he tabbed at the corner of his eyes. "I just thought, eyeliner would make you look mysterious-"."Or just weird."inuyasha grumbled before glancing into the mirror. "I-I think you look great,inuyasha."miroku chimed. Inuyasha ran a hair threw his mane,ears flickering in slight annoyance. "Mm,thanks." Miroku merely nodded,his gaze averting to some where else.

TBH

Gomen,gomen. DX I've got school and work tomorrow and I couldn't prolong this chapter anylonger! I couldn't help it T~T,forgive me but there maybe a hint of inu and miroku. If miroku keeps stuttering and blushing like some fan girl.

Comments,please. I will give you what your hearts desire atm. :D

Demina =demonia

Hardbodies= actual place

Gothic cloth line- Kei Visual

For most-Don't own anything but my headphones and piggy backpack.


End file.
